Wedding Dash Ready, Aim, Love!
' Wedding Dash Ready, Aim, Love' is the 3rd game of the Wedding Dash series and marks the current animation. Story Cupid the god of love is on the verge of being sacked from his career if he cannot find a year's worth of people to shoot with his arrows and seeing them get married. Stopping by Flo's for an espresso, Quinn, still heartbroken from the events of WD2 is sitting on a table when she notices Cupid explaining his problem to Flo. Quinn immediately catches on and proposes they work together as she is a wedding planner. Throughout the entire game, Quinn has been planning a way to get Joe who is single now, Quinn then asks Cupid to shoot him with one of his arrows, after successfully shooting the unsuspecting photographer, Joe is now in a complete trance over Quinn and begins showering her with gifts, treats and expensive items. Quinn is unable to handle the overbearing lover and concocts a plan with Cupid, who had been unwillingly thrown into her mess by ordering a reversal-effect arrow but it will not come in until the year ends. With Quinn, Flo and Cupid finishing the last of the weddings, Cupid is no longer on the bridge with his manager and has even been promoted, whilst Quinn uses the reversal arrow on Joe and returns him to his normal self. Through a series of hilarious mistakes, Cupid has shot Flo in hopes she will love him, but her first gaze was set upon a tray of food. Gameplay Wedding Planning Before the actually reception starts, you play as Quinn in helping the couple pick out what they desire. If you pick the correct selections and keep under the budget, you will receive the full amount of love tokens. Failure to pick all correct options or keep under the budget will yield you a smaller amount of tokens. The Reception The real gameplay starts here, with Quinn, Flo, Cupid and the Bride & Groom starting the reception. Guests will come in from the left with their requests, careful planning and anticipation is needed to keep the chaining going. When you sit a guest, they will have a present to bring to the present table at the top, then they will request their 3 course meals, they may also have a special request between this time. After they finish their meals, they will go to the dance floor. A wedding favor can be placed on a seat, boosting the mood of whoever sat there and earning you 200 points. Requests The guests at the wedding will make a request for you to fufill, if you keep the guest waiting they will no longer request and have a sour mood, the Bride & Groom will also request, keeping them waiting will make Bridezilla appear faster. *'Punch - '''A guest may request some puch from the fountain near the food. Bring it to them. *'Music Sheet - A guest will pull out a music sheet to give to the DJ, take it from them and give it to the DJ in the corner.' *'Reseating''' - A guest may request a new seat at a new table or next to a person, if you cannot seat them at their request, leave a wedding favor on an open space. *'Microphone' - A guest may request the microphone to make a speech about the couple, time on the microphone depends on their speed. Disasters During the reception, a disaster or several disasters will start happening, it is vital to get these fixed up immediately otherwise the mood of the couple will lower until Bridezilla & Groom Kong burst out. *'Gift Tower - '''Cupid will appear and accidently teeter the tower of gifts, send Quinn before they topple over. *'Jax - Jax will escape Rosie's arms causing her to cry, Calm her down and drag the free spirited puppy back to her. *'Bridesmaids - '''Molly, Nelly and Kelly will dance at the table, send Quinn to calm them down, this has a higher chance of happening if 2 of them are seated next to each other. *'Wedding Crashers - 'Bonnie or Clyde, 2 mysterious people with sunglasses will appear in the line, drag them to the exit. *'Microphone - 'Jax has chewed the microphone, send Quinn to fix it (instant). *'Dirty Table - 'A guest may leave the table dirty after finishing, send Quinn to clean it. *'Birds - 'A flock of birds will appear near the food, shoo them away before they eat a plate. *'Chef - 'Cupid will shoot the Chef on accident in an attempt to shoot Flo, send Quinn to wake him up. Has a higher chance of happening if Flo crosses the path of the chef's table. *'Bridezilla & Groomkong - If the reception is going bad Bridezilla will burst, calm her down or the groom will transform into Groom Kong. Upgrades Before the level begins the player may be able to purchase new or better upgrades for the reception, the player can earn the Love Tokens for these upgrades by perfecting Cupid's minigame, the Wedding Planning or even saving up from the success of a previous wedding. *'Quinn - '''Each upgrade makes Quinn move faster with her new high heels. *'Flo - Each upgrade makes Flo move faster with her new sneakers. *'Chef - '''Each upgrade makes the Chef cook faster with his new kitchen. *'Cupid's Cherubs - 'Purchasing these 2 little angels allow Flo the four-piece set of hands. *'Seats & Tables - 'Each upgrade increases the patience of the guests at tables and even increases the speed of their eating. *'Cocktail Table - 'These 2 tables can be used to lower the line capacity and even bring special Flirt bonuses. *'Coffee Machine - 'Each upgrade gives Flo a faster boost and refill time. *'Cupid's Bell - Cupid will give Quinn his angelic bell that makes cherubs appear and brighten everyone. Each upgrade increases the number of times you can use it. Cupid Mini-game New to the series is a special minigame starring Cupid, he will need to shoot the bubbles of several wedding couples in order to fill up his quota or he will be fired from his career. Players must use the mouse to determine where Cupid will shoot, then how far he will shoot by holding down the left button on the mouse and releasing. If the player successfully chains all the bubbles with no misses, the player will receive an award on PlayFirst and a hefty amount of Love Tokens Guests New *Zoe - Described as the flower child of peace, Zoe is the Diane of this game. *Jason - Jason is a popular ladies' man and a flirtatious, he is the Uncle Charles of the game on characteristics. *Aunt Rosy - Rosy is the gossiping aunt of the couple and loves to talk. Beware, anyone next to her is severly slowed down and her puppy Jax can escape her arms causing a scene. *Molly, Nelly & Kelly - This triad of girls are the bridesmaids, they love to mingle and often want to be next to each other. *Brian - Brian replaces Derek as the suave, muscular bachelor that women adore, he and Zoe have a thing going on. *Uncle Billy - Uncle Billy is exactly like Hal from Diner Dash, he eats double of each course and is voracious. *Mother of the Bride - This high maintenance lady wants the best for her daughter and her son-in-law, she is fast when eating. Returning *Grandpa Norbert - Returning as the kindly, patient and forgetful grandfather, Norbert has been updated with a new appearance. He still needs special attention due to his "no request" behavior. He will pull off some stylish dance moves on the floor. *Greg & Herb - The twins return as the only partner guest of the game, they require immediate attention due to their jealousy. Updated with new outfits, they begin doing very fast retro dances Category:Wedding Dash series Category:Dash series